


Rocking of the Ocean

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [1]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Blowjobs, Desperation, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Rutting, Sex Pollen, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Sabeltann and Pinky are sent out to explore; in the process, they are trapped, and Sabeltann accidentally releases a sex gas into the chamber. You'll never guess what happens next.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 3





	Rocking of the Ocean

There are certain downsides to being the second slimmest aboard the Grim Lady. The crew never dare say even a word about it, for they know he's slain people for less before, but the facts still stand.

One of the mentioned downsides is that when Pinky can fit through a hole and comes back moments later saying there's definitely gold, but he can't reach it, because he's too short - well, when that happens, Sabeltann has to go in with him.

There was gold, but Sabeltann had smelled more, and pointedly marched Pinky along with him in the direction of it. Which, of course, led them into a barren room, which, _of course_ , ended up being a trap.

"Well," says Pinky, staring at the iron bars that slammed down after they stepped into the room. "What now?"

Sabeltann scoffs. "Search the room. There must be another way out."

Pinky nods, darting over to the other side of the room to start looking. Sabeltann himself goes over to the bars, inspecting to see if there are any possibilities of breaking them down. They seem sturdy, but a good, solid kick could be enough to break them down - along with half the ceiling. A plan B, if anything, but a plan nonetheless.

He keeps looking, brushing his hands along the walls in search of anything out of the ordinary. Finding a loose brick, he tugs, expecting nothing -

And getting _something_. The stone doesn't go further out than an inch, but in the process, a loud click reverberates throughout the room.

"What was that?" Pinky asks from the other wall.

"Er," says Sabeltann.

A quiet hissing reaches their ears.

Pinky straightens, casting Sabeltann a look that could almost be described as worried. "Captain?"

A sweet smell fills the room.

"Gas," Sabeltann says, and suddenly the situation has become far more urgent. "Keep looking! We must find a way out!"

Pinky nods once, spinning to face the wall with new determination. Sabeltann does the same.

After a few moments of fruitless searching about, Pinky speaks up. "Are you... feeling anything?"

They don't have time for this! Sabeltann scowls at him. "What do you mean?"

"I - I just," Pinky says, gesturing vaguely, "there aren't any - any effects. From the gas, I mean."

Sabeltann slows, taking a moment to think about it. Pinky's right. There are no effects - at least so far. "It could be slow-working," Sabeltann says.

"Do you think it is?" Pinky asks, leaning against the wall.

Sabeltann squints at him. Something is off.

He looks more attractive than usual.

Something is _very_ off.

"No," he realizes, glancing about the room. "No, I don't think it is." Oh, fuck _._ Please let it just be Sabeltann. "How old are you again?"

"Uh," says Pinky. "Sixteen, I think? Why is that relevant?"

Oh, _fuck_. Hormones. So many hormones. Pinky must be horny all the time.

Shit. Mustn't think about that. Not now.

Sabeltann shakes his head and turns away, not willing to face what he fears will happen - but it's too late, and he knows it is. "Keep looking," he says, numbly, as he moves back to the bars. A kick and potential cave-in don't seem like such a bad thing right now.

"For what?" Pinky asks. "There is no way out."

He doesn't have to put it so bluntly.

Sabeltann _does_ like it when people are blunt, though.

No! No, he doesn't - or, well, yes, he does, but - this isn't the time!

He's starting to feel lightheaded. At least he's managed to ignore where the blood is pooling instead for some time.

At one point, he's going to have to face it.

He's stubborn.

Is he stubborn enough?

"Captain," Pinky says, and his tone has changed now, to an uncertain confusion, "Captain, are you _sure_ you don't..."

"Don't question me," Sabeltann snaps, tucking his hands into his armpits to keep them from touching something - anything - else. Fuck. This _really_ wasn't part of the plan.

Maybe he should just fuck Pinky and be over with it?

No! Damn it, he has more self-control than this!

He presses his forehead against the cold bars. "Maybe it settles with time," he says, but even he can hear the dejected hopelessness in his voice.

Pinky remains quiet.

They stay like that for an uncertain amount of time, Pinky doing Gods know what, Sabeltann biting his lips so hard it draws blood.

He's getting more aroused by the minute. What could Pinky be doing? He must be affected, as well. Maybe even _more_. The thought is great and terrible at the same time. Sabeltann's dick twitches at it.

It couldn't hurt to just - move a little bit? Get the tiniest bit of friction - just to get this over and done with?

He shifts and regrets it immediately, thudding his forehead back into the bars at the spark of pleasure, biting down on his tongue to keep from making noise. _Why_ did he have to wear tight pants _today_?

There's a hiss of breath behind him. "Captain," Pinky says, and Sabeltann _hates_ what his voice does to him, and he _hates_ how _ridiculously_ attractive he is, with his golden hair and his sun-kissed skin and his absurdly charming differently-coloured eyes.

"What?" he grunts, and he is fighting himself to stay up on two legs. He is _inches_ away from rubbing his dick through his pants.

"You, ah," says Pinky, and he's definitely out of breath, and Sabeltann tenses every single muscle in his body, struggling to keep still. "You, you surely must be..."

"Don't make it worse by talking," Sabeltann says, but it lacks the usual bite, all his energy spent on not pouncing on Pinky.

Pinky groans, a sound of frustration, and then there's the sound of shoe scraping against rock. "I'm just _saying_ ," he says, and he's closer, "that we both know what's going on - but if I'm too bad for you - "

Sabeltann whirls to face him, and Pinky's face is flushed, arms crossed tightly across his chest, lips swollen. "That is _not_ what this is about," he snarls.

There is a definite bulge in Pinky's pants and Sabeltann _burns._

"What is it about, then?" Pinky replies, all fire and fury, and it's too much, _he's_ too much -

Sabeltann darts forward, swooping to press their lips together, furious and demanding. Pinky moans, bending with him, answering in kind, and then they're on the floor, Sabeltann pushing his knee between Pinky's thighs.

Pinky fists his hands in Sabeltann's hair, and Sabeltann bows his head, pressing his lips to Pinky's throat and neck, biting more than he kisses. Pinky doesn't seem to mind, the sounds he makes vibrating through his chest.

There isn't time for talking - there's barely time for breathing - barely time for anything except moving, and Pinky shifting beneath him, and Pinky arching his back, and Pinky, and Pinky, and Pinky.

Sabeltann presses down against him, frantic in an _animalistic_ way, and it's the gas, he knows it's the gas, but more than one part of him is screaming that he'd enjoy this no matter what the circumstances would've been.

Pinky comes with a gasp beneath him, rutting against his thigh, and Sabeltann bites down, his teeth sinking into Pinky's skin before he pulls back. A moment passes where Pinky stares up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed deep red and eyes distant, chest heaving, smiling dazedly.

Sabeltann can't quite help the small sound that escapes him at the sight, and he buries his face in Pinky's shoulder, hips bucking.

Pinky shifts beneath him, and then there's a hand pressing against Sabeltann's dick through the cloth of his pants, and he comes undone.

They lie silent, for a moment, Sabeltann leaning most of his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing Pinky.

The gas is still there, thick and sweet in the air around them.

They breathe.

Pinky whines, then squirms, pressing the heel of his hand against Sabeltann's crotch once more.

"Again?" Sabeltann breathes, not quite disbelieving.

Pinky nods, eyes closed.

Sabeltann kisses him, gentler this time, tangling his fingers into his hair. Pinky moves with him, hungry, and they both shift, a cluster of limbs clumsily sitting up - Pinky's knee brushes against Sabeltann's dick, and he gasps, ever so slightly.

"Like that?" Pinky whispers, and moves his knee back again, rubbing gently.

"Ah," says Sabeltann, his head falling forward until it rests against Pinky's shoulder, and he can't, it's too good. He twitches, hips bucking, and Pinky's breath hitches.

He pulls back a short moment, but only to fumble with his pants, and Sabeltann takes the hint, tearing off his cloak faster than he's ever done before. After it follows his pants - and while they're tight, at least they're quick to unbutton -

Pinky's over him again before he has the time to remove much more, pressing his mouth against his throat. He's warm and close and _warm_ , and Sabeltann shifts impatiently, fumbling between them -

He curls his fingers around Pinky's cock and Pinky _yelps._ "Ah - w - captain - "

"Say my name," Sabeltann says, tugging slightly.

Pinky looks at him, pupils blown wide, mouth gaping. " _Sabeltann_ ," he breathes.

"Again," Sabeltann murmurs, and he shifts them, holding his own dick as well, and they're pressed close together.

Pinky's eyes shudder close, an expression of ecstasy overcoming him as he bucks into him, dick sliding against dick. " _Sabeltann_ ," he repeats, and he sounds _awed._

"Yes," Sabeltann says, rocking into him, "yes, yes, Pinky, _Pinky_."

There's delicious, _incredible_ friction, and they move together, the rocking of the ocean - Pinky clutches to his shoulders, making soft, keening noises. His breath is hot on Sabeltann's ear before he bites down on it, and it drives Sabeltann over the edge, Pinky following only moments later.

They breathe, for a while, Pinky in Sabeltann's lap, their hands everywhere, skin pressed close together.

How does Pinky taste?

"Again?" Pinky asks, and it's muffled by Sabeltann's skin, but he _hears_.

Sabeltann growls, pushing Pinky onto his back. "Again," he says, and swoops, taking Pinky's still-hard dick into his mouth.

Pinky moans, loud and long, and Sabeltann grins, blowing gently along the shaft before sucking lightly on the head. "Shit," Pinky blurts, "hail and holy, I - " He clutches at Sabeltann's arm, and Sabeltann takes his _whole_ cock into his mouth. "Ah! I - oh, Gods, I won't last - "

 _Gods_ is a thing only Sabeltann says, and he makes a soft sound at it - Pinky moans anew.

Sabeltann pulls back enough to grumble, "You're not supposed to," before leaning down again.

He can come to the conclusion that while he can't pinpoint the exact details, Pinky tastes _excellent._

Pinky lies panting for a moment after he cums, then pushes up onto his elbows, staring down at Sabeltann, who still admires the golden sheen to his hair. "Your turn," he says, and Sabeltann smirks.

"You can try," he says, and sits up, pulling his own hard dick out from his pants. Pinky's eyes go wide.

" _Try_ , yes," Pinky mutters. "Good _God_ , Captain." He crawls over to him, wrapping his fingers around Sabeltann's cock, and Sabeltann leans back, hissing.

They end up in a tangle of limbs once again, Pinky between Sabeltann's legs, and he hates and loves how right it looks - how right it _feels._

"Satisfied, yet?" Sabeltann asks once he's cum for the third time, Pinky laying half-across his chest, eyelids drooping.

Pinky's silent for a moment. "The gas," he says, "can you smell it anymore?"

"Nay."

Pinky nods. "Me neither."

They lie for another moment. Sabeltann's hand is buried in Pinky's hair.

That feels right, too.

Fuck. He's really in it, now, isn't he?

Sabeltann sits up, reaching for his hat, which had fallen off when he first kissed Pinky. "I think we can kick down the bars," he says, handing Pinky his pants. "Might cause the ceiling to fall on us, but it's the best we've got."

Pinky casts him a long glance. "Are we going to..."

"Talk about it? No," says Sabeltann, buttoning his own pants. "What is there to talk about?" He knows Pinky well enough to read his expression. "You know where my cabin is," he says, shrugging on his coat. "And you know how to knock, don't you?"

Pinky's eyes are wide. "Seriously?"

Sabeltann raises his eyebrows. "Sleep or sex?"

"Er," says Pinky, looking sheepish. "Both?"

"Deal." Sabeltann stands, holding out his hand to help Pinky after him. "As I said. You know how to knock."

He doesn't hesitate before giving the most rusted bar a sideways kick.

It breaks cleanly in two.

Pinky and Sabeltann stare at it for a moment.

Sabeltann kicks the one next to it as well.

It breaks less cleanly than the other, but still clean.

"Let's just go," Sabeltann mutters, not willing to dwell on the fact that he was wrong. "There is gold awaiting us!"

"Aye, Captain," Pinky says, saluting him briefly.

Sabeltann steps through the hole between the bars first, but before Pinky has the time to follow him, Sabeltann reaches through and pulls him in for a brief kiss. "Let's try and steer clear from the traps, this time," Sabeltann says.

Pinky beams up at him. "Aye, Captain!"


End file.
